Love For Naruto
by NaNaoko HaHaHa
Summary: KyuuNaru - SasuNaru. Sasuke marah kepada Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat sedih dan akhirnya menghindari Sasuke. Naruto terjebak di cintanya Kyuubi... CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Love For Naruto

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Pair: KyuuNaru – SasuNaru

Warning: gaje , yaoi, typo (s), OOC , bikin pusing.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya , para hadirin. Kalo beneran punya saya, pasti Naruto udah mirip gelandangan (?) *dordordor*

Chapter 1 : School

.

.

.

"Lalalalala, nonono, lalala, nonono" bagi siapa saja yang mendengar nyanyian itu, pasti langsung geleng-geleng kepala sambil senyum-senyum gaje (?). Nyanyian itu berasal dari kamar mandi. Seorang bocah ingusan *author digiles* maksud author, seorang murid dari Konoha Yellow School, sedang mandi sambil nyanyi gaje. Murid itu berambut pirang, memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipinya yang memberi kesan imut, kulit berwarna tan, dan berwajah manis. Sangat sangat sangat manis. Lebih manis dari cewek asli XD

Naruto Uzumaki adalah nama murid berwajah manis itu.

Banyak orang mengira bahwa Naruto itu perempuan, walaupun Naruto sudah bilang kepada mereka bahwa dia adalah cowok asli, tetapi mereka masih aja ngotot kalo Naruto itu cewek. Ada juga waktu Naruto menjelaskan bahwa dia adalah cowok, orang itu bilang ke Naruto ' hah? Lo cowok? … BENCONG DONG? ' kata-kata seperti itu membuat Naruto naik darah. Tetapi tidak Naruto ladeni. Mau dia dibilang apa kek, yang penting Naruto sendiri tau kalo dia adalah cowok.

Selesai mandi, ia segera memakai seragamnya. Seragamnya lumayan sederhana. Kemeja putih dan jas berwarna biru tua, dengan dasi berwarna biru tua, dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Ia segera turun kebawah dan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan pamannya. Ya, dia tinggal bersama pamannya sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

Ia segera memanggil pamannya untuk sarapan bersama.

"PAMAN JIRAIIIYAAAAA~! SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP! AYO TURUUUN!" ia berteriak di depan kuping pamannya sampe-sampe pamannya jatoh dari kursi.

"Haiyaaaa~ Narutoooo! Sudah berapa kali paman bilang? Jangan kagetin paman dong! Ntar kalo pamanmu 'tercinta' mengalami serangan jantung, kamu mau?" protes Jiraiya sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Tapi paman sampe tidur di kursi tauk! Udah bagus dibangunin! Huuh! Paman tercinta? Maksud paman itu paman yang mesum kali! Huuh!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil cemberut.

"iya,iya! Paman ga bakal tidur di kursi lagi! Cerewet! Ya sudah! Mari kita sarapan!"

Akhirnya mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

"Paman! Aku sudahan dulu ya, ntar telat sekolah! Babaaaaaaay pamaaan!" ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Babaaay Naru-chan ku yang maniiis~"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung merasa mual, merinding dan jijik. Naruto langsung pergi dari rumah itu dengan ekspresi jijik.

.

.

.

"OHAYOUUUU!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang. Semua orang sampai berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan mengorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Aduh, Naru, kamu itu kalo teriak tuh jangan kayak toa napa? Aku kemaren baru ke THT tauuuk!" protes Kiba dengan kesal.

Naruto hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje. Seakan-akan apa yang baru diperbuatnya bukan hal yang salah.

"Nee~Naru-chan, kamu sudah tau berita hari ini belom?" ucap Ino sambil ngelirik-lirik Sakura yang entah mengapa mukanya merah padam.

"Eh? Berita? Berita apa? Jangan-jangan gossip yah?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat semua orang nosebleed.

'CROOOTT'

Dan semuanya pun nosebleed.

"A-ahha-ahahaa~ aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Sakura mengalami kecelakaan!" ucap Ino sambil mengelap darahnya dengan tissue.

"HAH? SAKURA KECELAKAAN? Ga mungkin! Orang Sakura duduk di situ kok!" teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk Sakura yang sedang duduk manis mendengarkan percakapan Ino dan Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"B-bukan gitu Naruto." Ino sweatdrop.

"Oh, syukurlah, kiraiin beneran kecelakaan, phew…." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Hari ini waktu Sakura lagi berjalan di koridor, Rock Lee juga sedang berjalan kearah Sakura, dan tiba-tiba Rock Lee tersandung kaki seseorang dan akhirnya mencium Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil memberinya foto Rock Lee yang tidak sengaja mencium Sakura.

Naruto syok! Dan akhirnya dia tertawa keras sekali. Murid-murid lain juga ikutan ketawa. Kecuali si Teme Sasuke dan si pemalas Shikamaru dan tentunya Sakura sendiri. Tapi mereka langsung berhenti tertawa saat melihat Sakura yang sudah merah padam, lebih merah daripada tomat asli. Mereka merasa kasihan dan langsung meminta maaf kepadanya, sehabis itu, semua langsung melupakan kejadian itu dan balik ke aktivitas sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya , tempat duduknya itu di sebelah sang teme menyebalkan, jelek Sasuke. Tapi walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Naruto menyayanginya, bukan membencinya. Walaupun sifatnya kelewat dingin.

"TEME! Hari ini aku belajar bareng denganmu di rumahmu ya?" teriak Naruto di depan kupingnya.

"DOBE! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menganggu ketenanganku? Dan kau sebenarnya kan selalu belajar bareng denganku di rumahku sendiri! Buat apa kau Tanya lagi!" ucap Sasuke lumayan marah.

Aku hanya nyengir-nyengir saja.

"Cih, kau menganggu sekali, dobe. Pergi sana!"

"Hiih! Teme kejam banget deh!"

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita akan bermain game. Saya akan membagikan kalian menjadi 2 kelompok." Ucap sang guru inggris.

Aku satu kelompok dengan si teme. Untung aja satu kelompok. Teme kan jenius! Hehe~

Tugas kita di game ini adalah, untuk mencocokan peribahasa-peribahasa bahasa inggris dengan artinya. Setelah bermain cukup lama, hasilnya seri dengan tim Shikamaru. ( Tim Sasuke adalah lawan Shikamaru )

Sekarang semua tim hanya tergantung padaku. Jika aku salah, maka tim Sasuke akan kalah dan tim Shika akan menang. Jika aku benar, maka tim Sasuke akan menang dan tim Shika akan kalah. AKU HARUS BENAR!

Eh, jangan salah, jika aku salah, mungkin aku juga akan dimarahi si teme abis-abisan. Walaupun cuman game, tapi si teme tidak pernah kalah dalam game ini, jadi kalo aku kalah, akan sangat memalukan bagi si teme.

"AYO NARUTOOO! KAMU PASTI BISAAA" Ino teriak menyemangatiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat itu. Lumayan gugup ehehe. Gugup karena aku sebenernya tidak pandai dalam bahasa inggris.

Akhirnya aku telah mencocokan peribahasa itu dengan artinya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Gugup sekali! Aku tidak sanggup dimarahi oleh si teme habis-habisan! Diejek aja aku juga kalah!

"JAWABAAAN NARUTTOOO….."ucap sang guru

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"SALAH!"

DEG!

"DOBE….." teme terlihat sangat marah. Tidak. SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MARAH! Bisa dilihat dibelakang teme ada api yang sangat besar berkobar-kobar.

DEG!

"Cih!" teme langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh?" aku menunjukkan ekspresi cengo.

**NARUTO POV END**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV **

"Nee~ teme… aku minta maaf yah tadi aku sudah membuat tim mu kalah…." Ucap naruto merasa bersalah .

"Hn"

Sebenarnya Naruto agak kesal dengan jawaban si teme. ' hn ' itu bukan jawaban!

Rumah Sasuke sudah kelihatan. Setelah sampai, mereka segera masuk. Yah, Sasuke tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Bukannya orang tua nya meninggal atau meninggalkannya, tetapi Sasuke ingin menjadi mandiri.

"Nee~teme, ayo kita belajar."

"Tunggu dobe, aku lapar. Bawaiin aku spaghetti yang ada di dapur dan buatkan aku kopi!"

"Enak saja kau suruh-suruh. Tetapi karena kau mau belajar bareng denganku, baiklah, kuambilkan."

Naruto mulai ke dapur dan membuat pesanan sang teme jelek.

Belom 5 menit, Naruto sudah selesai, Naruto membawa sepiring spaghetti dan kopi yang barusan dia buat.

"Nih Teme, sudah kubua-GYAAAAA" ucapan Naruto terputus karena dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan spaghetti dan kopinya mengenai Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat marah sekali.

"DOBE! KAU INI GA BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN BENAR APA? APA GARA-GARA KAU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA ORANG TUA, KAU TIDAK PERNAH DI DIDIK LAGI UNTUK MELAKUKAN SESUATU DENGAN BENAR? KAU ITU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! TIAP PAGI KAU SELALU MENGANGGUKU, DAN KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT TIM KU KALAH! ITU MEMALUKAN KAU TAHU? SEKARANG AJA MENGANTARKAN MAKANAN SAJA TIDAK BISA! KAU BISA APA HAH? DAN BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU MULAI BESOK!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan spaghetti berceceran di mana-mana sambil nangis. Terdengar isakan Naruto di kuping Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun atas apa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Ma-maaf… a-aku …hiks… aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan i-itu. Mungkin sebutan dobe memang cocok untukku, te-tetapi jangan ba-bawa-bawa orang tuaku yang su-sudah meninggal hiks. Aku ha-hanya ti-tinggal dengan pamanku…. Hiks… dan tentu saja aku dididik… hiks… ma-maaf…"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi…" ucap Naruto lirih sambil berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum.

Sasuke tau itu senyuman palsu.

"A-ah aku ingat aku punya urusan dengan paman, aku tidak jadi belajar bersama-sama… terima kasih dan sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto sambil menuju pintu rumah Sasuke dan keluar.

Sasuke berlari menuju jendelanya dan mendapati Naruto menangis. Dan Naruto pun berlalu.

Sasuke ingin saja mengejar Naruto dan meminta maaf, tetapi kakinya serasa kaku dan tidak bisa mengejarnya. Sasuke hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati. " Maaf… maafkan aku Naruto…"

.

.

.

"Tadaiimaa"

"Okaeri , Naruto…. Eh? Kok kamu kelihatan seperti abis nangis?" Tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Eh? Ga kok paman….." tentu saja Naruto berbohong.

"Eh? Baiklah…. Nah Naru-chan, paman ingin ngomong sesuatu yang penting kepadamu."

"apa itu paman?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

' Terkam Jiraiya, terkam…. Dia terlalu imut!'

'glek'

'Jangan Jiraiya, dia itu anaknya Minato dan Kushina, kalau kau melakukannya, ntar pas kamu meninggal, ntar dihukum lho….'

"hey… paman? PAMAN!" teriak Naruto.

"e-eh? Maaf naru-chan… emm itu…." Jiraiiya jadi gugup sendiri.

"ya?"

"paman akan pergi ke Eropa untuk 3 tahun atau mungkin lebih. Istri paman, Tsunade, sedang menjalankan perusahaanya sendiriam, jadi, paman harus membantunya."

"yah! Kok gitu paman? Aku tinggal sendirian dong?"

"Ga kok, kamu tau Kyuubi Namikaze? Anak dari sahabat ayahmu?"

"Kyuubi-senpai? Iya aku tau… kenapa?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersama dia mulai kini."

"WHAT?"

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau tidak suka paman bisa telepon kepada sahabatmu bernama Sasuke itu dan meminta ijin agar kamu bisa tinggal bersama Sasuke saja."

"EH? Jangan paman! Gapapa kok sama kyuubi-senpai! Aku gak mau sama Sasuke…" tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

"eh? Kau bertengkar yah bersamanya?"

"begitulah"

"baiklah, sebaiknya kamu tidur. Ini sudah malah, dan besok kau akan pindah ke apartemennya Kyuubi, oh ya Naru, ntar kalo paman sudah balik, kamu mau tinggal bersamanya sama Kyuubi atau tetap disini sama paman?"

"eh? Aku pertimbangkan dulu entar. Selamat tidur paman."

"selamat tidur , Naru."

Setelah Naruto balik ke kamarnya. Jiraiya mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon Sasuke Uchiha.

"Halo"

"Hn"

"kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

"eh? Jadi paman melihat dia nangis tadi? Ya tadi aku bertengkar dengannya."

"kau membuatnya menangis? Kurang aja kau uchiha."

"karena itu aku ingin pergi ke rumah paman besok dan meminta maaf padanya."

"tidak bisa. Besok dia akan pindah dari sini ke apartemen Kyuubi Namikaze."

"EH? Mengapa? Baiklah besok aku akan kesana saja."

" jangan Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku ingin Kyuubi dan Naruto menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kau minta maaf lewat SMS saja."

" apa? Tidak bisa begitu paman!"

"kenapa tidak bisa? Pokoknya jika kau merusak rencanaku. Siap-siap saja Uchiha. Aku akan membalasmu."

KLIK

**SASUKE POV**

"URGHH…PAMAN MESUM! Kenapa Naruto? Maafkan aku…. Tetapi aku mencintaimu….."

Kemudian Sasuke terlelap di sofanya.

**END OF SASUKE POV**

Nyaaaa XD ini fic pertama Naoko di fandom ini!

Jangan lupa review please :D

Maaf kalau KyuuNaru belom muncul! Chap 2 janji akan muncul deh!

Bye bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Love For Naruto

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Pair: KyuuNaru – SasuNaru

Warning: gaje , yaoi, typo (s), OOC , bikin pusing.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya , para hadirin. Kalo beneran punya saya, pasti Naruto udah mirip gelandangan (?) *dordordor*

Nah :3 sekarang balesan review dulu yuk?

**Satsuki Naruhi: **iya nih Satsuki-san , typo selalu ada dimana-mana …. Oke akan kutambah :3 RATE M?! saya ga bisa bikin rate M (T^T) *pundung di pojokkan* hehe, maaf lama updatenya :3 makasih untuk reviewnya ya Satsuki-san :3

**Tsukihime Akari: **iya! Sasu memang jahat! Kayak author! *digampar* saya juga suka KyuuNaru lho :3 akhirnya ama siapa ya? Author juga ga tau *dor* nyeh, anda dendam ama Sasu ya? Saya juga *eh* ya, saya udah update :3 silahkan baca :D makasih ya untuk reviewnya dan silahkan fav :D

**xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx : **thanks :D , yeah, this is the next chapter :D enjoy reading. Yea, I got many typos right here. Thanks for your review, bye :D

**Kky30 : **salam kenal juga :D terima kasih atas pujiannya :D iya author juga ga sabar buat KyuuNaru XD makasih untuk reviewnya ya :D jaa~

**Harukichi Funabashi : **makasih untuk pujiannya :D hehe, penasaran ya? Ini aku uda update kok :D jadi tinggal baca deh. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya :3 jaa~

**puteri-wonkyu : **kok nangis ._. padahal ini cerita buat aku aneh lho, sama sekali ga bikin orang sedih :3 ini udah update kok, selamat membaca :D makasih untuk reviewnya ya!

**Netter-In : **sejak kapan naruchan punyamuuu QAQ *nangis Bombay* siksa ya? Hmm…. Oke deh author siksa, tapi ga ampe bloody scene ==" typo memang banyak disini QAQ makasih untuk reviewnya ya :3 I'll keep writing! :D

**Kyumimi : **he-eh saya setujuu *digampar Sasu* Naru memang poor *nangis* iya! Benar itu ! Kyuu itu udah baik, ganteng lagii … author mau deh jadi pacar nya Kyuu *digampar Kyuu* author bakal bikin Sasu menderita :3 makasih untuk reviewnya ya, happy reading :D

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalo update nya lama ;w; bukannya sibuk—tapi aku lupa hehehe- *digampar* maaf semuanya ;w; kalo misalnya gasuka ama cerita saya klik tombol back saja ya =w=b

Chapter 2 : new place

"Pamaaan! Ayo cepetan! Anterin aku ke rumah Kyuubi-senpaaaaai ! ayo lihat ! sudah jam 10 lewat 5 menit niiih!"

"aduuuh, sabar dong Naru, kamu berisik sekali siih!"

Hellooooo~ masa kalian gatau Naru mau ngapain? *author kibas rambut* (?) abaikan ini =w= yang jelas hari ini Naru akan pindah ke tempat tinggal Kyuubiiiii ~ yaitu kolong jembatan! *author kabur duluan* oke back to story~

"Paman…. Sudah selesai?"

"Yap, sudah, ayo kita berangkat."

"ASYIIIK! HOREEE!"

"kenapa sih ih Naru-chan? Berisik tau… pindah ke apartemen Kyuubi saja senang… kalo ama paman aja pasang muka ngambek, huuh, senangnya sama kyuubi doang nih!"

"cemburu yah ama Kyuubi-senpai? ~" ucap Naru sambil mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya.

"i-idihhhh ~ jijay deh ama lo cyiiinz~"

_Naruto sweatdrop._

"paman menjijikan banget deh. Untung hari ini Naru pindah nyoo~" ucap Naruto sambil pasang muka jijik.

"terserah kamu deh cyiiinz~ kesambet petir baru tau kamuu ~"

"…."

**KLIK**

"halo?"

"Halo apakah ini polisi? Erm… begini loh, paman saya agak gila….."

**CKREK**

TUUUUUT…..TUUUUT…TUUUUUUT

"IIIIIIHHH PAMAAAAN! GUA LAGI NGOMONG AMA POLISI DODOL!"

"SALAH SENDIRI! NELPON POLISI! TELPON DONG RSJ! GIMANA SIH LO!"

"…."

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara lagi.

"oke, Naru, maafkan paman yang udah kelewat gila tadi, erm…ayo kita masuk mobil?"

"baiklah, paman."

Mereka berdua mengobrol dan kadang sedikit bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele di dalam mobil.

**BRRRRUUUUMMMM (?)**

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tinggal Kyuubi.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Jiraiya mengetuk pintu apartemen nomor 185.

**KRIIIIIK**

"Ha-….Pak mesum! Narutoooo, kau sudah tinggi ya! Apa kabar?"

"KYUUUUUBIII-SEEEENPAAAAAAII" Naruto yang udah terlalu senang langsung memeluk Kyuubi sampe Kyuubi jatoh di lantai.

"Na-naruuuuu le-le-lepaskaan akuuu" ucap Kyuubi karena sesak nafas karena Naruto terlalu erat memeluknya. Entah mengapa juga, ada semburat pink muncul di kedua pipi Kyuubi lho~ ehem, apa tuh artinya? Nyehehee *author digampar*

"ga mau lepasiiiin! Ga mau! Naru udah kangen banget ama Kyuubi-senpaii!"

"ta-tapi ka-kalau a-aku m-mati ke-kehabisan na-nafas ka-kan ga lucu!"

"uggh… baiklaah…" Naruto sedikit kesal karena gabisa meng-enjoy moment memeluk senpainya tercinta~

"ehehe, jangan kesel gitu dong Naru, ayo kita masuk, ajak pak me-"

Ucapan Kyuubi terputus karena dia tidak lagi melihat Jiraiya dimana pun… hanya koper, dan keperluan Naruto doang yang terlihat.

"sum itu…. Oi Naruto, si pak mesum kemana?"

"ga tau ah Kyuubi-senpai, Naru kan dari tadi cuman meluk Kyuubi-senpai, emang Kyuubi-senpai pikir aku punya mata berapa?"

"nyeh, jangan kesel nee Naru, ayo masuk kalau begitu!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

"wah ~ berantakan seperti biasa ya Kyuubi-senpai~" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"iya dong~ kerapian itu menyakitkan mata~" ucap Kyuubi sambil nyengir.

"akan kurapikan nanti."

"EH? JANGAN NARU SAYANG~!"

"S-SAYANG?! APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"HIHIHIHI~"

Oke kita abaikan itu saja. =w=

"Naru, kau bau sekali, kamu abis darimana sih?"

"bau?! Enak saja! Aku wangi tau! W-A-N-G-I"

"BAU!"

"WANGIIIIII!"

"aaah…. Sudahlah, meningan kamu mandi dulu deh, lebih segar kan nanti?" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

"uh…. Baiklah, jangan ngintip ya!" ucap Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga terlihat seperti—ehemukeidamanehem—"

'terlalu manis… apakah aku bisa bertahaaaaaan?!' batin Kyuubi sambil nangis gaje dalem hati.

"mandi dulu ya!"

"iya!"

Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan duduk di sofa dan menyalakan remote TV nya. Walaupun matanya melihat ke arah TV, tetapi ia sedang melamun.

'tak kusangka Naruto ada di apartemenku sekarang… hehe,…. Aku masih ingat jelas pertemuan pertama kami…..'

.

.

.

** K**

"WAAAAAAAA"

"HUWAAAA"

"hiks…hiks…."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Kyuubi sedang berjalan di dekat taman.

"hiks….hiks…" Kyuubi mendengar suara tangisan di dekat pohon yang besar.

"hiks…hikss…."

Kyuubi mendekat ke pohon yang besar itu. Yang pertama Kyuubi lihat adalah, anak kecil berambut pirang.

"h-hey….bo-bocah?" Kyuubi agak gugup waktu memanggil anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu menengok untuk melihat Kyuubi. Kyuubi blushing waktu melihat wajah anak kecil itu. 'manis sekali, pipinya tembem, seperti minta dicubit, mata nya indah, berwarna biru seperti langit. Bibir mungilnya yang uuuuh~ bener-bener menggoda~ ingin kucium~ ah~ kulitnya juga mulus dan tan ya~' pikir Kyuubi agak mesum. 'eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia laki-laki kan? Dan kenapa dia menangis?'

"Hey bocah! Ada apa kau menangis?" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum karena terlalu bersemangat mungkin?

"lo-lollipopku jatuh~ huweeeee~"

Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"bocah! Lollipop jatuh saja ditangisin! Yaudah~ nii-chan beliin lagi mau gak?" 'hehe mumpung gue lagi baik nih~' batin Kyuubi sambil cengar cengir gaje.

"gak mau."

JLEB

"HAELAH BOCAH MAUNYA APASIHLO!" teriak Kyuubi sewot

"HIIIIH ELO SIAPA JUGA~ PEDULI AMAT AMA GUE"

Gara-gara kesel, Kyuubi menyeret itu bocah ke toko permen.

"PAK~ LOLLIPOP STROBERI DONG PAK"

"tunggu ya cyiiinz~ eke belom selesai cukur bulu ketiak eke nih ~"

HOEEEEK

Kyuubi pun muntah darah.

"bo-bocah. Gue sekarat bocah."

"nii-chan? Dah dibilangin aku gamau lollipop kok!"

"maunya apa dong?"

"iPhone"

Kyuubi-pun pingsan.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya membuat Kyuubi nangis pasrah ama bocah berambut kuning itu.

"lebih baik jangan diingat Kyuu, ya, sabar… sabar…" ucap Kyuubi sambil nangis gaje

**CLKEK**

"ah! Naru! Kau su—"

'glek'

"K-kyuubi-senpai? Kau kenapa?"

Kyuubi ampe bengong liatin Naru yang waktu itu cuman pake sehelai handuk di pinggangnya.

"ehem, Naru, sini deh~" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai licik

"e-eh? Mau ngapain?"

"udah ah sini aja deh! Bawel!"

"i-iyaaa! Ah! Sabar kek ih"

Naruto pun mendekati Kyuubi

"duduk di pangkuanku" ucap Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan tampang mesum (?)

"e-eh? Gak! Gak! Gamau!"

"Naru, kalau tidak, aku akan menganggumu di malam hari sehingga kau tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"eh? Coba saja! Kamar akan kukunci!"

"aku punya kunci duplikatnya loh ~"

"ugh~ baiklah" Naru pun duduk di pangkuan Kyuubi

"Naruto, kau manis" mulai deh si Kyuubi gombal (?)

"u-ugh, makasih?" ucap Naruto sambil blushing

'haha, Naru sangat manis, dan baik, tak salah aku menyukainya' batin Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Uzumaki Naruto, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"E-EH?" Naruto langsung cengo.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya." Ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum dan langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

Setelah Kyuubi melepaskan Naruto—

"KYUUBI-SENPAI MESUM! ASDFGHJKL" teriak Naruto sambil berblushing-ria

"haha, tapi kau menyukaiku kan?" ucap Kyuubi dengan tenang, tetapi menunjukkan ketulusan di matanya.

Naruto yang melihat ketulusan di mata Kyuubi hanya tersenyum, karena ia yakin kalau Kyuubi tidak akan menyakitinya atau mengkhianatinya.

"Ya, Kyuubi-senpai," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, mulai sekarang, kita harus memakai panggilan sayang~ seperti, beb, say, dan—"

**JDUAGH**

Muka Kyuubi langsung bonyok.

"ba-baiklah, panggil aku Kyuu-nii saja ya, Naru."

"baiklah~"

"Hei, Naru-chan, kau beneran mau menggoda aku ya?"

"eh? Gak kok!"

"kalo begitu pakai bajumu dong! Kau mau kuraep disini juga eh?" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai

"E-EH? KYUU-NII MESUM~!"

**PLAK**

Naruto pun lari ke kamarnya.

"kau jahat Naru-chan~ pipiku ntar gak tampan lagiii (?)"

Kyuubi pun nangis gaje sendirian.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Nyan~ review please :3 maaf kalo updetnya lama ya, dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan di chapter ini, maklum, masih baru disini hehe :D well makasih yaa yang sudah mau membaca! Bye~~


End file.
